


My One, My Only, My Everything

by myckymaple



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Artist Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles is smitten, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik will eventually be smitten as well, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Erik, Smut, Swooning Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has been enjoying a promiscuous high school life, sleeping with any attractive classmate who catches his fancy.</p><p>No one would really expect him to be an avid believer of true love, which he absolutely is. Though he enjoys casual sex quite a bit, he's forever on the search for the one person who'll make his heart skip a beat and his hands clammy with love.</p><p>To his surprise, it isn't a person who invokes these feelings in him at first, but a painting. But it was a painting so full of raw emotion and feeling that Charles found himself falling in love. Now, if only he can convince the brooding artist of said painting that no, he is not joking, he really is madly in love with Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One, My Only, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on one of my all-time favorite mangas called Starlike Words! It's an incredibly cute and sweet story, so if any of you guys are a fan of Japanese yaoi manga give it a read :) 
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes! They're all mine for I do not currently have a beta.

“Ahh! Warren please, right there!” Charles moaned wantonly as he was pounded against a desk in one of their school’s empty classrooms.

 

“God Charles, you look so good like this…”Warren groaned.

 

“Yes! Harder, I like to feel it there!” Warren’s thrusts soon lost their rhythm and Charles gasped as he came, quickly followed by Warren.

 

Warren Worthington the Third was the handsome captain of the water polo team, with his aristocratic features and golden hair. Charles had been hopeful about him, but was unfortunately disappointed in the end. Still, Warren was a good fuck so Charles didn't mind continuing their little arrangement. Slowly, Warren pulled out of Charles, but laid is head against Charles’ neck, kissing it.

 

“I know we’ve only been doing this for a while, but I love fucking you Charles, you’re amazing… I’ve never been so compatible with someone during sex. Don’t you think that we could maybe start getting more serious…?” Warren asked between light kisses.

 

Charles frowned and stood straight up, pushing Warren off of him, then pulled up his pants. “Quite sorry Warren, but I guess you could say I’m looking for something, er… more?”

 

Warren had a dumbfounded look on his face. “What…?”

 

Charles finally finished cleaning himself as best as he could under the circumstances and made sure he didn’t look too well-fucked. He turned to Warren and winked, “Besides, if we’re talking about body compatibility, mine’s better with Tony Stark.”

 

And with that, Charles walked out of the classroom as the final bell rang. Charles rushed out of the school doors and breathed in the fresh air. The sun was shining and his school was very close to a popular local park many people visited daily. As he took his stroll, he became thoughtful. He wasn’t kidding back there, he truly was looking for something more. He knows it sounds horribly cheesy and a bit unrealistic, but he wants true love.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved sex, casual fucking was a great pastime, but whenever he sees an adorable young couple holding hands in the throes of first love, or an older couple who’ve obviously had many happy years together, he feels an ache in his chest. A yearning for what they have.

 

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he searched for that feeling, he was unable to find it anywhere.

 

————

 

“What the hell? You sound like a pre-teen girl Charles…” Tony said with a smirk petting Charles’ soft hair.

 

“Don’t say that Tony! It’s true, is it so wrong that I want someone who’ll make my heart beat faster? I want to be head over heels!” Charles said, flustered.

 

“Well, to be honest it does sound kinda ridiculous. Anyway, is this really the sort of stuff you wanna talk about after just giving me a blowjob?”

 

“So what if I enjoy sex, it’s perfectly natural!” Charles emphasized his point by giving Tony’s dick a long lick, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

Tony gasped, but kept most of his cool. “It’s just that it sounds like something from a movie, young, promiscuous youth on the search for his one true love? It’s the next Notebook. But stuff like that doesn’t really happen in real life.”

 

Charles pouted, “It’s not that crazy! Have you ever felt a love like that Tony?”

 

Tony was silent for a few moments, but finally answered, “Can’t say I have.”

 

“See! Then how do you know if it’s real or not?”

 

Tony laughed, “Ok, ok, fine, let’s stop arguing. Unless you don’t want to be fucked before the bell rings.”

 

Charles still frowned, but conceded, the art room wouldn’t be empty forever, and he wasn’t kidding when he told Warren his body was very compatible with Stark’s.

 

But, as Tony pushed him down onto a clear table, Charles found his eyes wandering around the art room. This was truly a change of scenery, usually he and Tony found a decent storage closet for their daily quickies, but Tony got a friend to give him a key to the art room and it was much nicer doing it here instead of a closet that smelled like bleach and dust.

 

However, Charles’ eyes caught something as Tony was getting very into savaging his neck.

 

He pushed Tony right off him, not even thinking to button up his jeans, and stood in front of an absolutely brilliant painting.

 

The colors were extravagant, it was a mostly a metallic blue and green abstract painting, but even without an actual image the feelings the artist had were very obvious.

 

Charles was feeling emotions he never knew possible just looking at this painting. His heart was beating a mile-a-minute and his palms felt clammy. This was IT. The feeling he’s sought after his whole life. This was love.

 

Tony was the one who snapped him out of his epiphany with a hand on his shoulder, “Hey Charles, what’s up? Are you okay?”

 

“My h-heart is beating so fast… This painting… I-it’s…” Charles could barely get a full sentence out.

 

Of course, it was that moment that the door to the art room was opened and in walked a tall, angry looking student. His hair was dark and messy and his eyes an icy, metallic blue. He looked terrifying to put it bluntly.

 

“Who are you?” The mystery man asked with a deep, gravelly voice.

 

Tony was startled and tried to casually laugh, but failed. “We were just leaving! Come on Charles!” He said, standing in front of Charles and trying to subtly pull Charles pants up since they had fallen a bit lower than decent with the loose belt and lowered zipper.

 

Charles was still in a stupefied daze, almost swooning at the painting, when suddenly tall, dark and brooding approached him and caught his attention.

 

“Don’t touch that. It’s still drying.”

 

Charles glanced up and found cool eyes and a downturned mouth staring at him with annoyance.

 

“I have to use this room now. Leave.” The man continued.

 

Tony quickly grabbed Charles’ arm and tried to rush him along, “Ok, we’ll just get out of your hair now! C’mon Charles, let’s let this nice man get back to his art!”

 

Charles face was beet red now and now he couldn’t look away from the angry face. “W-wait!”

 

Tony abruptly stopped pulling and looked at Charles with curiosity.

 

“Did you paint this?” Charles asked with renewed vigor.

 

The man gave him a confused look, but mumbled a quiet, “Yeah.”

 

Then, without thinking about the consequences or how strange and surreal this situation truly is, Charles blurted out the three words he’s always longed to say someday.

 

“I love you!”

 

Unfortunately, his pants chose this exact moment to lose whatever will they had to stay up and fell straight down, tripping him, and exposing his penchant for going commando to the love of his life.

 

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Be forewarned, I may not have a constant updating schedule because I start school again tomorrow (tbh writing this was just a way to distract myself from the impending doom that is school TT_TT)
> 
> Ooh, and if you guys have any ideas for this story, wanna prompt me something, or simply want to talk, my ask box is always open :DDD 
> 
> tumblr: mashneto.tumblr.com


End file.
